


The After Camp Special

by NamelessEngine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessEngine/pseuds/NamelessEngine
Summary: After being driven out of Camp Half-Blood by a prejudiced Chiron. Alkaid and her lover Pyrrha decide to have some sex to distract themselves from their anger before they do something reckless.The full version of the omake featured in Chapter 2 of Consul of the Underworld: Grinding Phase (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12862799/2/Consul-of-the-Underworld-Grinding-Phase)





	The After Camp Special

“I still can’t believe Chiron did that to you!” Pyrrha fumed as she all but collapsed onto a couch of the suite the couple had checked into at the Hilton.

“I’m not really that surprised.” Alkaid said as she began casting a set of wards over the room. “He’s not exactly the most unbiased person in the world.”

“True, but I never thought- Argh! I’m just so damn pissed at the moment!”

“Trust me. I will not let this slide.” Alkaid coolly noted as she finished her warding and sat on the bed, one leg crossed over the other. “An eye for an eye.”

Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

“Though I might just need something to do to stop me from acting out on my anger.” The daughter of Hades suggested with a heated look at her lover.

Her aforementioned lover just shot her an incredulous look in return. “How can you even be thinking of that right now?”

“Angry sex can be pretty good I hear.” The sorceress said in a sultry voice as she shifted into full on seductress mode. “And I’m not kidding about needing a distraction, without it I am liable to teleport back to Camp just to snipe that idiot centaur with a shooting spell. Immortal or not.”

Pyrrha swallowed heavily at this, but with the way that her cheeks slowly turned a rosy red Alkaid knew she had her attention. Aiming to stoke her girlfriend’s ardor even more, she let her eyes roam the redhead’s body with unconcealed want.

“If you say so.” Pyrrha grinned as she stood up and walked over, only to be halted when Alkaid’s foot held her back.

The daughter of Hades smirked. _Almost there._

“Wait just a bit, Py. Do you think normal sex, even normal angry sex is good enough for me right now?” The brunette asked with a coy pout.

The libidinous daughter of Ares just groaned in frustration.

_That’s right, play to my fiddle._

“Enough with the games, Kaidy! You’ve got me in the mood and now you’re stalling?” Pyrrha growled out. “Out with it! What do ya want?”

“Professor Potter would like to continue detention from last time, Miss Branwen.” Alkaid said with a seductive smile as she summoned the specially tailored Catholic schoolgirl uniform she had prepared for just this kind of situation onto the bed beside her.

“Kinky little minx.” Pyrrha grumbled, but her flaming cheeks betrayed her. “Fine, if that’s what it takes to get me my angry sex then toss ‘em here.”

With a flick of her finger, the clothes landed in Pyrrha’s hands who promptly headed off towards the bathroom to change.

 _Such a shy thing at times._ Alkaid allowed herself to giggle as she transfigured her own clothes.

Gone was the ridiculous orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and jean shorts. They were replaced by more proper attire. She was now sporting a tight blouse that pushed her impressive bust up that was matched by her college blazer that hung off her shoulders. Her long legs were clad in alluring pantyhose and covered by a short pencil skirt.

“Miss Branwen~! Are you ready?” Alkaid called out in an authoritative tone.

“Just a second!” Pyrrha snapped and it caused the brunette to giggle quietly.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened up. Pyrrha walked out with an aggressive stance, no doubt eager for what was to come to blow off some steam.

She was dressed in a white blouse a size too small that barely kept the redhead’s bust from bursting out for all to see, this was paired with a red and gold striped tie and kilted skirt that was scandalously short. The outfit was completed by a set of white knee socks and a pair of Mary Janes.

Alkaid couldn’t resist licking her lips at the sight.

“You are late, Miss Branwen. I will have to be most strict with you.” Alkaid said sternly as she stood up and walked up to circle her lover as if checking her attire.

“Y-Yes Professor Potter.” Pyrrha shuffled where she stood before holding back a excited squeal as Alkaid poked her harshly in the chest once.

“What’s with this blouse? Why is it so tight? Are you trying to look like a hooker?” Alkaid said in character, even as she leered at her lover’s perky breasts for a moment before her gaze dropped lower.

“And why is your skirt so short?” The brunette added, as she flipped the skirt. “Are you trying to flash everyone?”

“Not everyone.” Pyrrha replied, getting into the flow of their game. She had a shy look on her face, but the hunger was clear in her eyes.

“Oh? Desperate to entice someone in particular, girl?”

“Yes,” The daughter of Ares said with confidence. “You.”

“A daring little trollop, aren’t you?” Alkaid said with a smirk as she lifted her lover’s chin between her fingers and leaned in to plant a rough kiss on her lips.

The kiss was long and deep, and as the couple pulled apart both were left breathless.

“If you are so eager for my attention, girl,” Alkaid said as she grasped the tie as if it was a leash and began leading Pyrrha towards the bed, “Then I suggest you show me why I should humor you. Impress me tonight and maybe there might even be a next time.”

“I’ll do my best, Professor.” Pyrrha said trying to sound nervous but failing miserably as she was pushed onto the bed.

Crawling onto the bed herself, Alkaid hovered over the eagerly panting redhead and looked her in the eyes.

“If you don’t, I’ll just have to punish you further.” Alkaid huskily informed the redhead as her lips descended on her lover’s neck and peppered it in kisses.

“Pr-Professor~” Pyrrha mewled as Alkaid’s hands found purchase on the daughter of Ares’ bosom. With one furious tug the sorceress ripped the top open, allowing her lover’s tits to jiggle freely from the motion even as her lover gasped in surprise. “No bra either? Miss Branwen how desperate are you?”

“For you? I’d do anything.” The ‘student’ breathlessly said as her back arched as Alkaid’s diligent digits began playing with her fleshy orbs.

“Scandalous!” The ‘professor’ stated with her head buried in the valley of her lover’s cleavage and she began lavishing the twin peaks with her talented tongue.

Pyrrha cooed and moaned under her ministrations as she pleaded, “More. Come on, Professor. I need more~!”

“Greedy little girl.” Alkaid harshly said before using her tongue to flick one of the hardened nipples and leaning back.

Her lover’s face was as flush as her hair now, that combined with the eagerness in her eyes filled Alkaid with a sense of deep satisfaction. She had been the one to do this to the normally proud and headstrong daughter of Ares. She, Alkaid Potter, was the one who had reduced Pyrrha Branwen into a mewling mess eager for more.

This wasn’t enough though. No, it was time to up the ante.

“I think you need more discipline, Miss Branwen.” Alkaid tutted as her thighs tightened along the sides of her lover.

Reddish-brown eyes darted forward, looking underneath the skirt of the ‘professor’ to see her bare lips barely hidden under the dark pantyhose. She licked her lips, as if eager for a taste of the damp area.

Pleased by the sheer want in her lover’s eyes, Alkaid rewarded her by rubbing herself against the other woman's toned abs, slicking them as she distracted her.

“Do you want a taste?”

Pyrrha gulped heavily and nodded, her eyes hazed with lust.

“Then bear your punishment well and I’ll reward you.” Alkaid haughtily declared. The words snapped Pyrrha out of her staring at the daughter of Hades’ crotch and she looked up into her lover’s twinkling eyes.

“W-What punishment, Professor Potter?”

Getting up, Alkaid ordered, “Kneel and lean on the headboard. A naughty little girl like you needs a spanking.”

“S-Spanking?!” Pyrrha sputtered as her already dark cheeks went a deeper red.

The sight of her indignation and embarrassment warranted a giggle. Sadly, she had to stay in character so she smothered the urge. “Did I stutter Miss Branwen? Assume the position!”

The redhead looked like she had swallowed a lemon but she did as she was instructed. Kneeling, she placed her hands on the headboard and lifted her taut rear into the air.

Alkaid casually flipped the tiny skirt up, revealing the fiery red translucent panties hidden underneath. Pale fingers ran along the covered flesh for a moment, caressing the firm buttocks until without any warning Alkaid gave it a sharp slap.

“Nrgh.” Pyrrha grunted, which caused Alkaid to frown.

 _This was supposed to make her sing._ The daughter of Hades thought even as she admired the enticing show that her lover’s jiggling flesh made in response to her light smack.

“Miss Branwen, do not be afraid to cry out. After all, you _asked_ for this. Be sure to count out as well.” The ‘professor’ instructed sternly.

“One.”

“At least you can count.” Alkaid sighed as she struck the other cheek, causing the tanned flesh to slowly redden.

“Ah! Two.” Pyrrha panted as she started to get into it.

 _That’s right. You aren’t afraid of a little pain are you, my love?_ Alkaid thought with glee as her hand came down several more times.

Each strike earned her the sweet sounds of her lover’s voice growing louder and louder. To the point she was screaming the number of blows.

By the time the tenth strike came, Pyrrha’s body was quivering and Alkaid’s nose was tickled by the scent of her arousal.

 _Hm, note that for later._ Alkaid thought as she stared at the angry red cheeks that had been painted with a pattern that matched her handprints.

“There. Was that so bad, Miss Branwen?” She cooed as she pressed her own bust against the back of her shivering lover.

“No, Professor Potter.” Pyrrha panted as her skin shone with a light sheen of sweat. She also sported a shy look on her face that sent a shiver of delight down Alkaid’s spine that drove her to capture her lips greedily.

As they shared a hungry kiss, Alkaid could tell Pyrrha was primed and ready.

“I think my student has earned a reward.” The brunette whispered as they broke the kiss.

“Really?” The slightly hopeful tone in her voice sent a shiver down Alkaid’s spine.

Gods she loved to be in control.

“Yes. How would you like to please me? After all, you have been so obedient thus far and you look very eager. How can I deny such a good girl that?” She said as her fingers tweaked Pyrrha’s nipples, earning a yummy hiss.

“Anything, Professor. For you, I’d do anything.”

Alkaid didn’t have time to respond as Pyrrha spun around and brought Alkaid under her in one fell swoop.

The wild and hungry lust in Pyrrha’s eyes was so spine tingling that the sorceress felt herself grow wet just by the look alone. As such she didn’t resist as the redhead, eager to get her reward, snaked down her body and pressed heated kisses until she reached her prize.

The tearing of her pantyhose entered Alkaid’s ears as her ‘student’ buried her head underneath the pencil skirt.

Back arching as her lover ravaged her, Alkaid’s breath caught in her throat, “Miss Branwen!” She gasped as her hands found purchase in the sheets and the silky red braid of the hungry ‘student’.

Deeper and deeper the tongue wiggled into her moist cavern. Alkaid’s bosom went up and down as she panted heatedly. “Faster, faster.” She ordered breathlessly as Pyrrha did as instructed.

Soon, the coil in her tightened as Alkaid’s breath hitched. With a long and airy moan, her hips bucked up and her climax came like a torrent.

Sloppy kisses and gulps were heard beneath her skirt for a few more moments before at long last, a slick faced Pyrrha pushed herself up into a kneeling position while panting and licking her lips.

Seeing her girlfriend’s messy state fanned the flame in her loins once more as Alkaid leaned up and captured her lips.

“You are gorgeous.” Alkaid said as she savored the taste her own honey. Acting quickly and catching Pyrrha by surprise, the daughter of Hades pushed her lover onto her back as the ‘professor’ crawled up to hover over her. “Time to show you that the Professor will always be better than the Student. I hope you are prepared, Miss Branwen.”

The flush faced daughter of Ares flashed an eager smile, “For you Professor Potter? I’m always ready.”

“As you should be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hot for teacher anyone? I know Pyrrha is! Nice to see the two have some rather saucy taste during their playtime. Wonder what else they do? 0///0
> 
> Nameless: Well, as you can see we’re still exploring our love of hot, sexy lesbians. Hope you guys don’t mind.


End file.
